


MARVEL x YOU [OPEN]

by tvnyrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvnyrogers/pseuds/tvnyrogers
Summary: just a collection of imagines, would includes, moodboards / aesthetics of a few marvel characters i write that you can request. these will also be cross-posted on my tumblr under the same user, tvnyrogers. rules will be posted on the first chapter.requests are: open.





	MARVEL x YOU [OPEN]

**Author's Note:**

> please read the rules before sending an request on here or my tumblr, thank you.

hey there, welcome to tvnyrogers and here are just some guidelines about what i do and don’t write ! don’t be afraid of the length, it’s mostly me just explaining about them mostly. drop a dm if you have any questions !

i’m not affiliated with any of the marvel cast, or anything in between. this is purely for fictional purposes and fun. i make no profit in any of this writing, whatsoever. this is a marvel only, meaning it’s going be highly unlikely dc comics or anything else will be written on here. i’m up to date so far in all the mcu movies along with into the spiderverse !

male, female, and anyone in between are welcome to request from me ! but please do _include_ it in your request so i know however most will try to be gender neutral ( they / them ) unless stated otherwise. i do hold the right to accept or deny requests that come through my inbox, granted i won’t write everything that comes in. however if you have any concern about your request you want to ask, dm me !

imagines, blurbs, moodboards / aesthetics are welcome to be requested. imagines will vary depending how invested i’m in it at the moment. though more parts are welcomed to be asked if i feel it can carry on. this is on semi-hiatus since i won’t be here 100% of the time due to having a personal life that needs to be taken care of. or there are times i just need a break away from my laptop.

i refuse to write anything related to self harm, suicide, eating disorders, etc. related. please if you need someone to talk to, i’m here or feel free to look at this [post](https://codedredalert.tumblr.com/post/109005732295/helpline-masterlist) to get the help you deserve. nsfw topics may occur such as violence, drugs, etc but will be given a heads up in the post. smut might happen but it won’t be a common theme. more may be added in the future along with characters.

xx,

tvnyrogers

**Author's Note:**

> unless you were given explicit permission from me, please don't repost any of these stories to anywhere else.


End file.
